Spirit
by ZeldaStrife
Summary: King Rhoam could do nothing while Calamity Ganon took control over their Sheikah Guardians. But he can protect the one who can save Hyrule. Day 5 of Linktober 2019; vignette.


His eyes slowly opened, his eyelids being the only part of his body he could actually move. His body felt... weird. He felt like he was missing a part of himself. He could see around him that all lay in destruction and ruin. He felt neither heat nor warmth, despite seeing dying fires surrounding him. His head whirled back and forth, taking in the scene before him. His home was destroyed, the last fires from the attack still crackling around him. That's when he saw it: his body, laying crookedly on the floor before him.

Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, the patron monarch of Hyrule Kingdom, was dead.

He looked at the hands connected to him and saw that they cast a teal hue and were beginning to show transparency; he was little more than a spirit. Furthermore, that same greenish light was floating up into this spiritual projection from his lifeless body. His soul was slowly being drained out of his body, but he was not crossing over into the afterlife.

Rhoam supposed that was to be expected. He had so much unfinished business to attend, being the ruler who had led his people to annihilation. He had not trusted enough in his daughter's abilities and now she was paying the price. Rhoam prayed to the goddesses above that she and her brave appointed knight had made it out of Castle Town to somewhere safe. But where was safety anymore? Everywhere he looked he saw the carnage that countless swarms of Guardian Stalkers had left in their wake. He couldn't even imagine the destruction that most likely plagued the world beyond Castle Town.

As time passed, Rhoam felt more and more complete again-well, as complete as one could feel after dying and turning into a ghost. He watched sadly as the last of his soul left his body and completed his new phantom figure. He was truly, irrevocably dead.

The sun's rays were just peeking over the horizon, this horrible night finally reaching its end. Yesterday late afternoon was when Calamity Ganon had resurfaced, aiming to utterly lay the world of Hyrule to ruin. The beast had poured his malice into the Sheikah Guardians, originally meant to defend the Hyruleans from Calamity Ganon as they had millenia ago. Ganon had reprogrammed the automatons to attack the citizens of Hyrule, Hylian, Goron, Zora, and Rito alike. The king had had to act quickly, Calamity Ganon's resurgence had been so sudden. He thought they had had more time. The princess, the knight, and the four Champions had been out of Castle Town at the time of the attack, assisting his daughter in awakening her sealing power at Mount Lanayru. But it seemed that they had ultimately failed in piloting their Divine Beasts; no blasts from the sacred machines had come from any direction to aid the Hero in putting down Calamity Ganon.

So now Rhoam was forced to watch as the great Calamity circled high above the spires of Hyrule Castle, as if taunting the old king. He began to float upwards to look at what had happened. He owed his people that much.

As Rhoam levitated higher and higher, his heart filled with sadness. Not a single soul had survived the onslaught at the castle, or Castle Town. Rain must have fallen some time in the night, for smoke was rising from the extinguished flames. It made the scene that much more difficult for the king to bear because he had arrived after the fact. After his people had been killed.

Rhoam continued to somberly go through his capital city, paying his respects and beginning his eternal atonement for his failure.

As he reached the edge of Castle Town's limits, he saw a sight he hadn't even dared to hope for-his daughter Zelda was racing across Hyrule Field. She was running at full speed, her once pure white gown muddy and ripped, and her face dirty. She appeared exhausted beyond her usual limits, but carried a look about her that spoke of determination.

Quickly he made his way over to the Princess; flying did have its benefits of fast traveling.

"Zelda! Zelda, are you all right?" he shouted.

Rhoam watched his daughter's face fall in horror at the sight of her dead father's ghost.

"F-Father…?" she cried, slowing her steps. "...Father! No…"

"Zelda, I am so, so sorry," Rhoam began. "Ganon attacked the castle with no warning. I was in my study and barely had enough time to rally the soldiers. I was able to fight some of Ganon's lesser monsters, but all the staff, the Sheikah working on the Guardians, the townspeople, everyone… They all died, Zelda."

Tears streamed down Zelda's face as she gazed at her father's spiritual face.

"Where is Link, Zelda? He didn't… did he?"

Zelda spoke of the happenings at Blatchery Plain, Link defending the remaining civilians while Guardians chased them relentlessly, defending Fort Hateno with the small militia, Link's mortal wounds, and the awakening of her sealing power.

"Robin and Terrowyn are taking him to the Shrine of Resurrection as we speak, Father, but… I don't know if he'll actually make it. He… He defended me, protected me with no thought to his own life-!"

"He will return, Zelda," Rhoam insisted. "That's what the Shrine of Resurrection was built for, and that's why I entrusted your life in his hands. He is the Sword's trusted wielder, and-where _is_ the Master Sword? With him in the Shrine?"

"No, I took it to the safest place I know, its original resting place," she responded.

Rhoam smiled warmly. "You are wise beyond your years, my dear daughter. But what are you doing back here? You aren't thinking..."

"I _must_, Father. I must keep Calamity Ganon at bay while Link recovers in the Shrine of Resurrection," she said with conviction. "If he is left unchecked, then there is no hope at all for Hyrule's future."

Rhoam looked sadly at his precious daughter. "As I am now, I cannot help you, but Hylia knows I want to," he said bitterly with tears in his eyes. The king brought his hand to cup Zelda's cheek, surprised when he found he could feel her skin; perhaps certain human abilities he could learn to do as a spirit.

"I will watch over you, Zelda, and be with you until the end-"

"No, Father," Zelda interrupted, looking up into her father's face imploringly. "You must go to the Plateau and keep watch over Link in the Shrine. If anything disturbs his restoration, he will die."

Rhoam sighed, slightly frustrated at being forced apart from his daughter once again, and his inability to accompany her into danger. "I am so sorry," he replied. "For everything, Zelda. But I will go to the Plateau and protect Link while he heals. He is like a son to me…"

Zelda was silent for a moment or two, contemplating her father's words.

Rhoam smiled one last time at Zelda, and then straightening up he continued strongly, "I love you, Zelda, and I am so proud of you. You will protect our kingdom, and I will protect Link. Now go!"

And before he could rescind his actions, he raced off in the direction of the Plateau. Rhoam was already formulating a plan with what he would he would do with his time. The Shrine of Resurrection had rarely been used in the past to heal soldier's wounds but the way Zelda described Link's injuries, it sounded like he should be dead for all intents and purposes. He could be asleep for quite a long while.

Rhoam gazed below at his once-beautiful kingdom as he floated up along the stone wall to the top of his new residence. He landed on the southeast portion of the Plateau, and took in his surroundings. A spotted forest lay here, and the terrain was relatively flat. He would build a home in this place; he would have to figure out if he could hide his spectral form as well to look more… alive. Depending on how long Link slept, Rhoam didn't want to surprise or frighten him. And when the hero woke up, he would guide him on his path to the Sheikah training Shrines on the Plateau.

He personally couldn't make this right, but he would guard the one person who could.

"I won't need a paraglider anymore," Rhoam muttered to himself with a smirk. "But Link may find a use for one once he awakens."


End file.
